erisol and others!
by bakuraslovergirl
Summary: so... no idea why this has begun... but i am going to write several of these. i will also write equius/aradia, gamzee/tavros, you get the idea.
1. water isn't so bad

" oh honestly Sol, it's just a little wwater. nothin to get so wworked up about or anythin... " eridan ampora rolled his eyes as sollux stood at the very edge of the beach. this happened every day, Sol would torment the sea-dweller about how much better he was at pretty much everything, then they would both wind up here. while eridan was a natural swimmer, due to his sea-dwelling life, the mustard blood was slightly aprehensive about the water. not that the low blood would admit it, but he couldn't swim very well. " ju2t 2hut up ED. ii'm workiing on iit... " the purple blood heaved a irritated sigh at the low blood. " wwell get on wwith it. iit's not liike ii havve all day. " Sollux directed a slightly annoyed glare at his matesprit/kismisis. " ii 2AIID ju2t 2hut up. " before Sollux could react, eridan dived forward, grabbing the land dweller by the waist and tugged him into the shallow water. " gah! ED! what the fuck do you thiink your doiing you 2tupiid douche!? ACK! let me go damn iit! " eridan smirked at his partner before leaning into his ear. "if you insist Sol~ " sollux gasped as he felt the support of the high bloods arms leave his body, and the cool water wash over his head. " oh gog! not yet you a22! ii can't swiim you 2tupiid grubfu- " he cuts out as his head sinks under the surface for a moment. " you moron... "eridan rolled his eyes again as he pulled sollux back up. " just stand up Sol. it's not like the wwater is deep or anythin... "

Sollux feels his face burn as he stands up to find the water ony really goes to his hips. " gog! don't do that fi2hdick! " the yellow blood did his best to give eridan an angry glare, but the slight fear still shone through. the sea-dweller smirkind in response and swam close, pulling sollux into his lap in the shallow pool. " Sol, you nevver said anythin about not bein able to swwim. if i kneww, i wwouldn't havve evver let go~ " a deep yellow hue dusted sollux's face as eridan nuzzled the other trolls neck. " ED... " sollux tilted his head to give the sea-dweller more room. " Sol... " eridan slowly slid a hand down the side of the other male, to rest on his inner thigh, bringing a delicious moan from the others lips. sollux could feel himself getting hard at the high bloods touch, almost painfully so. " ED... don't tea2e me you a22... " eridan smirks again, and nips at the soft flesh of sollux's neck, carefully running his toung over the small wound. Sollux groaned as the other trolls lips moved from his neck to gently suckle on his horns. Eridan moved his hand up the low bloods side, and teased a nipple slowly. The hand on sollux's thigh danced dangerously close to his bulge, but still did not make any contact. " eridan….. come on… " the sea-dweller knew that sollux was straining to stay still, the purple blood smirked and gently lapped at the horn in his mouth.

" wwhat? Speak up Sol, I can't hear wwhat you wwant me to do~ " the yellow blood thrust his hips back against the irritating troll behind him. " gog ED…. Your 2uch a jerk 2ometiime2…. " eridan fought back a growl as sollux's hips ground against his own bulge, straining against the fine fabric of his pants. Without skipping a beat, the sea-dweller hooked his thumbs into the band of the young hackers pants, pulling them down and then pulling the other troll into a demanding kiss. Sollux gasped as the waves gently rolled over his hips, and the cool water washed over both of his twin bulges. The erotic noises coming from the troll in his lap was enough to drive eridan crazy. " Sol… " pulling away from the yellow blooded trolls lips, he moved his mouth to one of the sensitive spots on the others skin. Sollux cried out and began to thrust needily against the others bulge, still confined in it's cloth prison. Unable to wait, the hacker shifted and removed the other trolls pants. Smirking slightly to himself, he quickly took the entire length into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace, the yellow blooded troll reached down to stroke one of his own bulges. Eridan growled slightly and swatted the others hands away from the aching bulges, instead, replacing them with his own hands. " ahn!~ e… eridan…~ " the sea-dweller sensed that his partner was close and quickly pulled back, lifting sollux into the air and positioning him over his aching bulge.

The purple bloods bulge seemed to be reaching for the other trolls dripping nook, and with out warning, he lowered the yellow blood onto it. Sollux gasped at the sudden invasion, suddenly feeling full and complete. " ED… " the hacking troll sighed into the others ear before licking at the sensitive gills on the others neck. Eridan keeled in pleasure at the unexpected touch and bucked into the other troll, hitting all of the others pleasure spots. " ahn!~ ED!~ " the cries coming from the low blood made eridan's blood boil. He needed to hear his name fall from those perfect lips, and cod damn it he would! " wwhat wwas that Sol? I didn't hear you. " sollux cried out again as eridan filled him almost to the breaking point. " e… eridan!~ " sollux keened as his orgasm hit him full force. The spasming nook forced eridan over the edge as well, crying out the young hackers name in a passionate scream of completion. As both trolls came dolwn from the high, eridan couldn't help but smirk at the other troll laying next to him. " so Sol…. Are you still afraid of the wwater?~ " Sollux glared at the sea-dweller. " don't think your off the hook as iit where. Ii have plan2 for you, ju2t wait. "


	2. revenge

" that 2tupiid a22hat. Thiink2 he can ju2t have hiis way wiith me. But ii'll 2how hiim! He wiill be BEGGIING me to paiil hiim by the end of twoday! " sollux captor ranted as he sat infront of his computer. " ED thiink2 he'2 all that. Ju2t the THOUGHT of hiim ii2 makiing me 2ick. " the sound of keys clicking sounded angrily throughout the empty pod. The yellow blood jumped as the sound of a loud ping rang in his ears. Trollian. Who the hell would be trolling at this hour?!

- caligulasAquarium began trolling twinArmegeddons -

CA: hey Sol.

TA: what do you want ED? Ii'm bu2y.

CA: noww, noww Sol, don't be like that. I just wwanted to say hi.

TA: well you 2aiid hii, now go away.

CA: I'm hurt Sol, wwhat seems to havve taken a shit in your hivve?

TA: none of your buii2ne22 fii2hdiick. Ii'm ju2t bu2y.

CA: I'm comin ovver Sol. Wweather you wwant me to or not.

- caligulasAquarium ceased trolling twinArmegeddons -

sollux sighed heavily and smashed his head onto his desk. Why did that sea-dweller insist on pestering him while he was trying to code?! The sound of a buzz made him look over to see that the bees where by the door. Rolling his eyes, he returned to the code at hand. " Sol, wwhat in cods name are you doin noww? " the low blood growled. " ED... 2hut up. Ii'm tryiing two work here. " the sound of clicking filled the room again as the high blood sighed. " you and your wwork. Wwould it kill you to take some time off? " the red and blue psioniics crackled in the air around him. " i 2AIID 2hut up! " eridan cried out slightly as the red and blue forces threw him to the wall, holding him still as sollux slowly stood from his place at the desk and turned around glaring. " you ju2t don't know when two 2hut up do you ED? " the psioniic bonds grew tighter as the hacker walked forward. " Sol, wwhat the hell is wwrong wwith you? " sollux could sense the other trolls fear. Good, he should be scared after he HUMILIATED him. " nothiing ii2 wrong wiith me eriidan. Ii'm ju2t goiing two do what 2hould have been done iin the fiirst place. " by this point, the hacking troll was right in front of the bound sea-dweller. " don't you tru2t me ED? " the slight smirk that the other was wearing un nerved the purple blood. " wwell... it's not that i don't, but... you seem a little out of it sol... " sollux roughly grabbed the captive troll and pulled him into a harsh kiss. " don't talk ED. Ju2t 2tay quiet. " the other male shivered as the troll holding him slowly removed his clothes. Before smirking again, and walking back to his desk. " S... Sol? " sollux chuckled as he continued to type the codes into his computer at a rapid pace. Confused, eridan was about to speak again when he felt the odd force move from his hands, down his chest, and to his bulge. Much to the shock of the high blood, he was already fully erect. " Sol?! Wwhat... i demand you let me go this instant! " the teasing touch continued slowly. " you are iin no posiitiion two make demand2 ED. Ju2t 2hut up and enjoy iit. " the lisp had grown quiet, causing the high blood to really focus to hear him. The odd psioniics began to stroke his bulge, and also tease his horns. A desperate cry sounded from the trapped trolls throat. Sollux was enjoying teasing the sea-dweller, but he was also tomenting himself. Reaching a hand down to his own bulge, he bagan to stroke himself in time to the erotic pants of the troll behind him.

" S... Sol!~ " the psioniics stopped suddenly. And a small whine escaped eridans throat at the loss. " eridan. You ju2t won't learn. Ii gue22 ii have two teach you how to be 2iilent when your told. " sollux stood up and turned around, his bulge clearly dripping with genetic material already. " wwhat? Sol? " the sea-dwellers eyes looked into the others bi-colour eyes. Then drifted lower. Eridans eyes widened behind the black rims of his glasses as he took in the sight before him. The others didn't lie. He really did have twin buldges... " Sol, you... you actually... " sollux smirked. " ye2 ED. Diid ii forget two mentiion that? Or diid you thiink ii wa2 ju2t jokiing? " the lowblood was right in front of the captive sea-dweller, so close infact that both of his bulges reached for the others single bulge. Eridan gulped as he clued into what the other planed. It wasn't that he was against it, but both of them? They may have been two bulges, but each one was not smaller than one bulge. Gog no, each was full size, and oozing genetic material. " heh, you look a liittle worriied ED. " sollux pressed his lips roughly against the other trolls while his hand reached up to fondle a horn. Eridan moaned into sollux's mouth, the other quickly taking advantage and darting his forked tongue inside. The purple blood thrusted his hips forward, begging for contact. Sollux held his hips back. Then moving him with his psioniics, lowered the sea-dweller so his head was level whit his bulges. " 2uck them ED. " a deep purple hue seeped into the sea-dwellers face as he slowly lowered his mouth around one of the bulges, using his hand to stroke the other. " gog... ye2 ED. Liike that... " sollux threw his head back and moaned as the high blood sucked his bulge and he felt himself drawing close. Pulling the troll off him, he growled lowly.

Eridan chirped as he felt a psioniic slowly entering his nook. " S... Sol... " eridan rocked back against the psychic force inside him. " Eriidan. Thii2 wiill hurt. " before eridan could tense up or brace himself, sollux plunged both bulges deep inside him at once. " AH!~ " eridan cried out in both pain and pleasure. Leaning over the impaled sea-dweller sollux shoosh, papped him until he was calm. " m... movve already Sol... " sollux grinned at the high blood beneath him. " beg me for iit eriidan. " the high blood glared at the yellow blood. " nevver! " the low blood smirked and began to pull out until just the tips were in side. " no! Sol! " eridan whined. " f.. fine! sol... i wwant you too fuck me. Please Sol. Don't tease me~ " thrusting back in, sollux smiled. " good. Then iif the hiigh blood ' demand2 ' iit ii 2uppo2e ii can comply." eridan moaned at the way the hacker mockingly used his title. " yes... Sol, oh cod yes!~ " the hackers bulges squirmed in the high bloods dripping nook as they hit every pleasure center possible. " do you liike beiing u2ed by a pea2ant blood? Heh, you really are de2perate ED. " eridan groaned in pleasure. " S... Sol, use me! Aghnn... yes! Ahh~ use me for wwhat evver you wwant!~ " sollux thrusted deeper as he licked the sensitive gills of the others neck, and gently caressed the ones on his sides. Keening and almost passing out from the pleasure, eridan could feel himself grow hot as he steadily drew closer to his peak. " S-Sol!~ i... I'm comin~ " sollux was almost at his own breaking point as he reached down and began to stroke the purple blood in time with his thrusts. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed in the hive. " me two ED... oh gog... ii'm comiing!~ " Sol!~ " eridan cried out in bliss as he came, the genetic material filling the bucket under him, a purple and yellow slurry of lust. " eriidan... why diid you come over anyway2? " sollux asked as he collapsed next to the spent sea-dweller. " i wwas hopin for a good fuck. Looks like i got one~ " smirking at the low blood, he laughed. " damn you ED. You planed thii2 all along diidn't you? " the high blood smiled secretly. " no... not me exactly Sol.~ " meanwhile outside the hive door... " 0h my...~ "


End file.
